Many people utilize an herbal vaporizer for the purposes of smoking herbal or tobacco products. The use of a vaporizer eliminates the production of irritating toxins normally associated with the smoking process in that there is no actual smoke being inhaled. An herbal vaporizer accomplishes this by heating the material to a specific temperature, which releases the desired active ingredients from the material, but without heating it to combustion. However, one (1) disadvantage of such units is that a quantity of the contained product will not be consumed due to its orientation and configuration inside of the unit. This material is then typically wasted and must be discarded thus wasting money. Any attempt at manual mixing exposes the product to rapidly changing temperatures as well as the user to possible burns. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which various products inside of vaporizer herbal vaporizers can be completely consumed in order to address the problems as described above.
Prior art in this field consists of grinder and mixing apparatuses used to grind and mix smoking substances before the substance is smoked. No art exists that provides the benefit of concurrently smoking a substance and grinding/mixing the substance within one (1) device. If prior art vaporizer bowels grants a user access to the substance held within at all, the configuration of these prior art force a user to employ burdensome and dangerous methods to grind/mix substances during smoking such substances. Other vaporizer bowel constructions prevent such mixing/grinding all-together. It is an objective of this invention to provide a means to smoke substances via a vaporizing method and to have the ability to grind/mix the substance held within. It is a further objective of this invention to achieve this in a safe and cost-effective manner by merely rotating the device with a user's hand. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a means to support the substance held within in an elevated posture to as to facilitate convectional flow through the substance. It is a further objective of this invention to employ these methods to fully and completely consume the substance being smoked so as to reduce waste and save costs to the user.